Atticus and the Wrath of the Dragon
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's time for Atticus to go to the Dragon Ball Z world and begin his training under Goku along with being a Sayia Man with Videl and Gohan. An old man tells them about a legendary hero from 1,000 years ago by the name of Tapion, but it becomes an adventure for him as well.
1. Chapter 1

Atticus had started his training in Goku's dimension and where during his training there he had learned how to sense people's and other beings' power levels and where they were and how to fly without pixie dust as well as how to fire Kai Blasts and Goku's move called the Kamehameha and he even tried to train in a Gravity Room from time-to-time. He even got to meet Gohan's girlfriend, who was Mr. Satan's daughter known as Videl and where he would also join them in superhero duties while also continuing his studies as a new student. One night though, he had a nightmare showing him a vision of some place far from where he was. He tossed and turned slightly as he felt the freaky atmosphere even in his subconscious.

There was a wicked laugh heard before there was stomping in the distance that was enough to shake the area. Atticus looked around and where he soon saw a boy with a sword, looking around for something to kill. There were zaps and flashes all around as the boy gritted his teeth in determination and readiness. The boy drew out his sword only to get stomped on and where it seemed to only have three toes.

"Is that a dragon?" Atticus wondered to himself.

"Next stop, Planet Earth." An evil voice smiled evilly.

"No, you can't do this!" Atticus called out, he may not had known this foe, but could tell that it was a big bad evil.

The dragon then turned around and soon looked like it was about step on him.

* * *

Atticus soon woke up with a startle. He screamed out before panting and looking around, he found himself in the guest room of Goku's house and curled up under the covers in discomfort and fear.

Goku soon gently knocked on the door before coming in. "You okay, little buddy?"

"I was having a dream..." Atticus moaned at what he saw in his head that was scary and alarming.

"What was it about?" Goku asked.

"I'm not even sure if I know if it was a vision or just a nightmare, all I can remember I was in some area that looked like I was outside and I saw this kid with red hair and a sword and where he had a unique flute and where he was then stepped on some kind of dragon. Though I only saw its bottom half and where I then heard an evil voice say 'Next stop: Planet Earth'." Atticus told him.

"I see..." Goku took that all in.

"It was kind of scary..." Atticus shivered, he instinctively reached out for his puppy, but frowned since he wasn't there and just hugged his pillow.

Goku knew that he needed to comfort Atticus since this nightmare really did scare the teenage boy. "Man, that really scared ya, huh?" he then asked.

"You have no idea..." Atticus sighed. "I feel like it was real..."

"I'd think you were having jitters about going to school here, but this sounds serious." Goku replied.

"With the life I go through, things like my nightmare are normal." Atticus told him.

"I get that." Goku replied.

Once he was calm enough, Atticus was fast asleep. Goku then smiled and helped Atticus back into bed, tucked him in, and left for the night as the boy had a big day tomorrow aside from training.

* * *

The next day was welcomed with the scent of breakfast. Atticus smiled in his sleep before he sniffed and he helped himself out of bed and followed the scent in a cartoony fashion as the scent even wafted into his face. Chichi was preparing breakfast for her family and guest like she did every morning. And where she soon saw Atticus arriving by the scent of the food.

He helped himself to a chair and then smiled. "Morning, Chichi!"

"Morning, Atticus." Chichi smiled back.

"What's for breakfast?" Atticus asked politely.

"Pancakes." Chichi said.

"Oh, boy, I love pancakes!" Atticus beamed.

Chichi smiled back as she cooked until everyone would come down and she would serve the breakfast. "So, how do you feel about going to a new school for a while?" she then asked.

"Well, it's definitely a change of pace." Atticus said.

"You're not homesick, are you?" Chichi asked.

"Maybe just a little bit... I wish I could see them..." Atticus sighed, he then noticed a glimmer in his backpack and he opened it up to see the enchanted mirror from Prince Adam's castle and took the note attached to it off. "'Cerise thought you would like to have this until you return home, - Maestro Forte'. Thank you, Cherry." He then whispered to himself. with a smile.

Goku soon came downstairs with Gohan and Goten.

"Ah, you look so much better right now." Goku smiled to Atticus.

"You ready for your first day of school?" Gohan asked Atticus.

"I think so..." Atticus said. "I just wish my parents could be here for this..."

"Ah, don't worry, you can tell them all about it and just stuck with me." Gohan smiled to the boy.

"You got it." Atticus said.

Chichi then served breakfast and they all then chowed down while Atticus tried to get over his homesickness.

"So, how're we getting to school?" Atticus asked Gohan.

"Walking, it's good exercise." Gohan told him.

"But don't you usually get to school by flying since the Satan City is far away from here?" Goten asked his older brother.

"As far as everyone knows, I walk to school though." Gohan chuckled.

"So, when we fly, we tell everyone we're walking?" Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, that way no one knows I'm Saiya Man." Gohan said.

"Clever..." Atticus replied. "I usually run to school when I'm not driving."

* * *

After eating, they soon flew off outside to get to school, but they would have to stop some criminals with help from Videl.

"I hope I like your school, I do like to learn." Atticus smiled as they went together until there was distress calls.

"We'll talk later, we got company." Gohan told him once it was time for the call of action.

"We better go 'Hero'." Atticus said.

"Right, but first..." Gohan said before they had to change.

They then went behind buildings and changed into superhero outfits as one car was being chased by a police cruiser and where they soon pressed one of the buttons on their wristwatches that a friend of Goku's invented for them. They then came out as they were ready to save the day.

The car continued to be chased by the police until they lost them.

"I guess that's one way to get 'em off our tail." One of the crooks laughed.

However, when the car was riding up, they were running into Atticus and Gohan in their superhero forms.

"Do you wanna stop them or should I?" Atticus asked Gohan while looking heroic.

"I got this, but if you'd like to help." Gohan smirked to him.

"You handle the car this time." Atticus smirked back.

"Alright." Gohan shrugged.

Atticus smirked as he decided to watch this for now. The car was zipping over and Gohan put his foot on it, only for him to skid backward, but wasn't getting at all hurt. Soon enough, that caused the car to stop while gaining certain damage. One of the crooks snarled and took out a machine gun and began to shoot at him.

He soon caught all of the bullets that were shot at him and where he didn't miss one as he let each bullet he caught drop onto the hood of the car. "My turn." he then smirked and stomped onto the hood of the car which made the three cooks fly into the air and land hard on the road behind him and they were now in front of Atticus.

Videl soon landed next to him in her super heroine outfit. "You should really wear your seat-belts." She said.

"Yeah, it's not safe to drive without your seat-belts on." Atticus added.

"You two are going down!" a crook glared as he took out a dagger and charged for them.

"Ladies first." Atticus smirked to Videl.

"If you insist." Videl smirked back before zipping and then socking the crook with the dagger and was going super fast and fighting with ease as she knocked the weapons out of the bad guys' hands.

'That just leaves the last bad guy for me to handle.' Atticus thought to himself with a smirk.

The one crook who had the dagger took out the machine gun.

"I'll get this one." Atticus told Gohan.

"Be my guest." Gohan allowed.

"Why you little!" The crook glared before he saw Atticus appear and was soon surprised as he bent his machine gun with one hand.

Atticus smirked as he then shoved the crook down.

"Who is this guy?!" The crook shivered and shuddered.

 _'Time for the introduction, even though it is rather long.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"I am Sayia Man, Number One!" Gohan smirked and folded his arms.

"Sayia Man Number Two, at your service!" Videl hopped down next to him.

"And I'm Saiya Man Number Three, here to serve." Atticus came next to them.

"Fearless!" Gohan announced.

"And gorgeous!" Videl added.

"And not to mention courageous and brave." Atticus added.

"We make one great crime-fighting team!" The three announced together.

"Uh, kinda long, isn't it?" The crook asked them about their intro.

"See, Gohan? Even the lowlives agreed." Videl said to Gohan.

"Yeah, it needs to be shortened." Atticus added.

"I'll see what I can do." Gohan replied.

* * *

Atticus felt a chill down his spine, he looked back as he felt someone hiding in the shadows before they disappeared which concerned him.

"Everything okay?" Videl asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just thought I saw someone." Atticus said.

"Come on, we gotta get going or we'll be late." Gohan told Atticus.

"Lead the way." Atticus nodded to him.

The three of them soon flew off. Gohan led the way to his school so Atticus could follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were in a safe spot, they were back in their normal clothes and went inside the school.

"This looks like a college." Atticus commented.

"I guess it does." Gohan said.

* * *

"And thus, their long journey began-" The teacher narrated to her class as Gohan and Atticus were on their way.

 _'Sounds like we just arrived in the middle of a lesson.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Sorry we're late, Miss Hamilton." Gohan said as he came in with Atticus.

Atticus came down to the teacher and handed a note to show that he was a new transfer student.

"Ah, yes, you're our new transfer student, Atticus Fudo." The teacher said after reading the note.

"That's me," Atticus replied. "Sorry we're late, ma'am."

"Well, since you're new here and staying with Gohan's family, I'll excuse it this time," The teacher decided. "You shall sit next to Gohan."

"Thank you, ma'am." Atticus nodded.

"Class, this is our new transfer student, his name is Atticus Fudo," The teacher introduced. "I trust there won't be any ruckus from you, Mr. Fudo."

"No, ma'am." Atticus promised as he was always a good student.

A teenage boy with long blonde hair and muscles smirked as he decided to have some fun with the new kid.

"Traffic was pretty crazy." Gohan said as he showed Atticus where he sat.

"Good one, Gohan," the blonde boy scoffed as Atticus was coming to where Gohan sat. "Everyone knows you walk to school."

"I can already tell who the jerk of the school is." Atticus whispered before he heard Videl's watch beeping.

"Let's get back to our heroes, shall we?" Miss Hamilton said as she took out her book. "Page 87..."

Atticus and Gohan found themselves distracted as they looked toward Videl.

"Sayia Man Number Two is here." Videl said to her watch.

 _ **'We have a situation in Randel Tower,'**_ a voice on the other line replied. **_'An old man is threatening to jump!'_**

"You think that's bad?" Videl replied. "I got Trig in 20!" She then grunted as the voice on the other line hung up.

 _'Are you kidding me?! I just got into class and an old man decides to threaten to jump?!'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Uh, Miss Hamilton, may I be excused, please?" Gohan asked as he stood up from his seat.

" **BUT YOU JUST GOT HERE!** " The teacher reminded him.

"Well, uh, I just remembered that I feel kinda sick!" Gohan smiled nervously.

"And can I go to the restroom?" Atticus asked as he stood up from his seat.

"Gohan, you didn't show Atticus to the bathroom?" Miss Hamilton asked suspiciously.

"Uh, yes, Miss Hamilton, I guess I forgot to show him where the restrooms were." Gohan said.

"Very well..." Miss Hamilton then sighed. "Please don't let it happen after you come into the classroom."

"Yes, Miss Hamilton." Gohan and Atticus said.

They then left the room and became the Sayia Men.

"This better be quick." Atticus whispered.

"Come on, let's go." Gohan told him.

"Lead the way." Atticus said.

* * *

Gohan and Atticus then went to the Randel Tower to where the guy was that was threatening to jump off.

"Words! They're just words!" the old man sneered at the crowd down below. "As if you really cared! None of you know what it's like to live in despair!"

"I can't be him, where is he?" One of the civilians asked.

" **ONE STEP AND IT'LL ALL BE OVER!** " The man called out.

The civilians soon saw Atticus and Gohan in their superhero outfits.

"My mind is made up!" the man called out. " **I'M GOING TO JUMP!** "

"No problem, just take my hand first, all right?" Gohan told him.

" **GET BACK!** " The man sneered. " **I _WANT_ TO DIE!** "

"What?" Atticus asked. "Why?"

"So, what're you waiting for?" Videl asked the suicidal old man.

"Videl, what are you doing?!" Gohan gaped at her.

"Well, go on, we don't have all day!" Videl scoffed to the man.

"Listen, sir, just give us your hand and we can talk this over." Atticus said.

"You fools, you'll see!" the man said before jumping off the tower.

"He jumped!" Videl gasped.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" Atticus glared at her.

Gohan soon flew down fast and caught the man. The man soon cried for help and covered his eyes in fear.

"You can open your eyes." Videl smirked to the old man.

" **WHAT WERE YOU WAITING FOR? I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!** " The old man glared at his heroes. " **I SHOULD SUE!** "

"You're welcome." Atticus said even if this old man was being ungrateful.

* * *

"You three are certainly no Tapion the Brave." the old man said.

"Who?" Gohan asked.

"Who's Tapion the Brave?" Atticus asked as they landed by a water fountain.

"You've never heard of him?" The old man asked.

"I haven't either." Gohan said as they landed.

"You mean to tell me neither of you have ever heard of Tapion the Brave?" the old man asked in shock.

"No, why, did he do something great?" Atticus asked.

"He was only the hero who single-handedly saved Planet Conose of the South Galaxy, a thousand years ago," the old man explained. "What do they teach you kids in school anyway?"

"They don't exactly teach us anything that happens on other planets from any other galaxies." Atticus said.

"Wow!" Gohan was amazed by the story. '

"Speaking of which, we should be getting back." Videl suggested.

"Do you think we can meet him?" Atticus asked the old man.

Videl scoffed to that slightly.

"Of course." the old man grinned.

"So, where is he?" Gohan asked.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask," the old man grinned as he then took out a box. "I just happened to have brought him along. Unfortunately, he's been confined in this mysterious music box."

"Isn't he a hero?" Atticus asked. "Why would he be confined?"

"That's a good question." Gohan agreed, but was excited to meet this hero.

"A conundrum that beckons to be solved." the old man grinned darkly.

"Guys, let's go now." Videl said as she pulled Atticus and Gohan by their right and left arms.

"In a second," Gohan said before letting go and looking to the old man. "You know more, old man, tell us!"

"Planet Conose was spared, but the same crisis now threatens Earth!" the old man replied.

"What?!" Atticus gasped.

"Crisis?!" Gohan added. "What're you talking about?!"

"Mm... Videl rolled her eyes slightly in the background.

"The evil will ravage Earth, then the universe, consuming all," the old man smirked. "There's nothing you can do to stop it. Only Tapion can save you now."

Gohan and Atticus took this seriously while Videl looked like she couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"That's why I've come," the old man continued. "That's why I've spent the last 30 years searching for this music box!"

"So, why don't you just stop talking and open it?" Videl deadpanned.

" **DON'T YOU THINK I'VE TRIED?!** " The old man glared to her.

"But you're not able to open it?" Atticus asked.

That honor belongs to the two of you." The old man said to Atticus and Gohan.

"Us?" Atticus and Gohan asked as they took the music box.

"Try spinning the handle," The old man replied. "If it opens, Tapion will live."

"Let me try first." Atticus said.

Gohan handed the box to him. Atticus stuck his tongue out as he did as suggested for the music box and where he began to try to turn the handle, only for him to have trouble trying to turn it.

"This is embarrassing..." Videl groaned.

"I can't turn it," Atticus groaned. "You try it, Gohan."

Gohan took the music box and he tried to turn it since Atticus couldn't and where he seemed to have the same problem.

"Man, if I can't do it, no one can..." Atticus doubted himself.

"Must be jammed." Gohan grunted.

"This is embarrassing..." Videl muttered.

The old man seemed to smirk at them.

"There's gotta be some way to turn the handle." Atticus said.

"Give it here," Videl said as she took the music box and examined it before tossing it out of her hands. "You're both out of luck."

The old man soon started to panic as he caught it while trying not to drop it. It was nearly close to dropping, but he then dove in and saved it in time.

"We gotta ride," Videl said before flying off. "Let's go."

 _'Talk about not wanting to waste any time for school.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Videl, wait!" Gohan called out.

The old man then muttered something about a dragon as he held the music box.

* * *

"What was that about a dragon?" Atticus asked.

"Ask it to use its mighty power to free Tapion, I beg you!" the old man sounded desperate as he groveled on the floor.

"So that's what this is about?" Gohan asked.

"I didn't mean to deceive you, but I knew you were my only link to Shenron," the old man replied. "Please! Introduce me!"

"Who's Shenron?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, come on, Atticus, we were conned," Videl said to him. "Guess it's true, there's a fool born every minute."

"Some never grow up." the old man chuckled.

"We might as well take this music box to Bulma and let her scan it." Atticus said.

"That's a good idea," Gohan agreed. "Let's do that."

"We'll have to take the old man along with us." Atticus said.

"If we must." Videl groaned.

"I'm sure maybe Dad can open it." Gohan said hopefully.

They then went to Bulma to have her examine and investigate the music box. After flying for a while, they arrived at Bulma's house.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't trust him and yet you bring him here?" Krillin asked about the old man.

"Good or bad, Krillin, we need to know what's in that box." Videl said.

The box was being placed in a container and was now getting scanned by Bulma's technology.

"Weather you believe me or not is irrelevant at this point, evil is at your doorstep, unless you free Tapion; all will be laid to waste." The old man said.

"Hmm... Nope," Bulma diagnosed from her readings. "The scans are inconclusive. Whatever's in the box wont' be revealed until you open it."

"Here, Goku, you try." Atticus said as he handed the box to the strong man.

"Okay." Goku said as he accepted the box and soon grunted as he tried to turn the handle with all of his strength.

"Goku..." Bulma called.

"No use," Goku sighed as not even he could open it. "It won't budge."

"Guys, this isn't working if Goku can't open it, that thing's going to stay shut." Krillin said.

"I hate to give up, but he has a point." Atticus had to agree.

"Not necessarily." Goku had an idea.

"You have something else in mind?" The old man asked.

"We need balls!" Goku announced with a smile. "Seven Dragon Balls! Huh?"

"Right, and they shouldn't be too hard to find, right?" Atticus asked.

The old man chuckled to that. Atticus soon felt a chill roll down his spine. They were all then suddenly flying.

"Hang on!" Goku smiled to the old man.

"I never imagined I would get help from anyone on Earth." The old man said.

"Really?!" Goku smiled. "Are you saying you're from another planet?"

"No, of course not! Why, I'm as Earthy as they come." The old man smiled back nervously.

"That's not suspicious at all..." Atticus muttered to himself as he overheard that.

"You okay?" Krillin asked as the two of them flew off to one direction.

"Something funny about that guy." Atticus replied.

"He does seem a bit untrustworthy." Krillin said.

"I'll have to work on him..." Atticus folded his arms. "I never distrust my instincts."

"You really like detective work, huh?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, my detective skills always work when something doesn't seem right," Atticus said. "Anyways, one of the Dragon Balls should be easy to find."

"Hurry up!" Videl told Gohan. "Isn't it exciting? Just imagine if that old man is right about Tapion! I'll bet he's handsome... Dreamy~..."

Gohan had never seen this side of Videl before.

* * *

"Uh, this is a carnival." Atticus told Krillin as they went to look for one Dragon Ball near a haunted house area.

"It's where one of the Dragon Balls has been spotted." Krillin said as he looked inside the haunted house.

Atticus soon set a timer as he had a feeling that Krillin would scream out of terror any minute. He whistled to himself as he filed his nails and waited for Krillin to come out as he explored the haunted house. And where after a few seconds, he came out, screaming.

"Did you find the Dragon Balls?" Atticus asked rhetorically.

"N-No." Krillin said.

"Come on, let's go," Atticus said as they had work to do, he then narrowed his eyes at the top of a Merry-Go-Round. "That's an odd shape..." He soon flew up to the top of the Merry-Go-Round to see an orange sphere with a one star on it. "It's a Dragon Ball!" he then beamed.

"Way to go, Atticus!" Krillin cheered to him.

"Yeah!" Atticus beamed. "We got the first ball!"

Krillin and Atticus then went off together to meet with the others who had found the other Dragon Balls and where Goku didn't have any trouble with that his was in the lion's den.

* * *

"Your Dragon Ball was in a zoo?!" Atticus gasped at Goku. " **DUDE!** "

"Eh, it was easy, those lions weren't so tough and they just wanted something to play with." Goku smiled.

"Well, the lions I know are pretty cool..." Atticus shrugged before looking down. "Looks like the Dragon Balls are glowing."

"Yep, that just leaves one thing to do," Goku smiled before looking up. "Arise, Shenron!"

There was then a bigger glow as it became dark all around them. A very long and thin green dragon soon appeared and snarled all around with beady red eyes.

"Whoa! He's huge." Atticus said.

"It worked... The Eternal Dragon..." The old man whispered in content and relief. "Shenron..."

 **"I have returned to grant you one wish,"** The green dragon boomed in a very deep voice. **"Quickly, name your desire!"**

"I only wish for the release of the noble Tapion." The old man said.

 **"It shall be done."** The dragon replied before his red eyes glowed and blasted toward the music box and where it hit, causing the old man to let go of the music box.

Atticus cupped his mouth as the music box landed on the ground.

 **"Your wish has been granted,"** The green dragon told the old man before disappearing with lightning. **"Farewell."**

After the green dragon disappeared, the Dragon Balls soon floated in the air and soon went flying into different directions. It was then light in the sky again. Everyone then gathered around the music box with awe and wonder while the old man smiled darkly.

* * *

"Did it work?" Atticus asked.

"That's granting our request?" Bulma huffed. "I think he's losing his touch."

"Shh." Videl shushed them once she saw something happening.

The handle soon started to turn and where music started to play. The old man smiled at that.

"It sounds so whimsical and magical, but is also sounds rather sad..." Atticus said softly and gently.

"HE'S COMING!" Goten and Trunks cheered out of excitement and anticipation.

The lid of the music box soon began to rise.

"Oh, yeah!" Goten and Trunks beamed as steam came from the music box.

"Whoa! What's with the steam?!" Atticus asked.

The music kept playing until the mentioned hero was being released out of the box.

"Dad, you're seeing this too, right?" Gohan asked Goku.

"Amazing..." Goku looked stunned.

"Whoa..." Atticus said stunned.

The old man seemed to back up from the group as they were waiting to meet Tapion the hero and where his eyes seemed to glow red as an aura was spreading out. The music box soon exploded from the intensity. Tapion soon lowered to the ground and where to Atticus's surprise, Tapion looked just like the boy he saw in his nightmare.

"Atticus, I think I know where your dream came from." Goku said in shock.

"But this guy looks much older than the person I saw in my dream last night." Atticus said.

"Though this hero does exist." Goku replied.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

* * *

The hero soon played a tune with his head bowed.

"Cool..." Trunks was impressed.

"Catchy tune." Bulma said.

The old man walked over with a small smirk.

The hero then glared and drew his sword out to the old man. "STAY BACK!" He sharply demanded.

"Awesome!" Trunks beamed.

"Was it you who revived me?!" Tapion glared at the old man.

"You're most welcome," The old man grinned. "It's nice to have you back after 1,000 years."

"You old fool, send me back!" Tapion demanded.

"Not an option now that the music box has been destroyed." The old man chuckled.

Tapion growled while the old man just grinned. He then soon smiled evilly as he looked at Tapion's flute.

"Why are you looking at his flute?" Atticus glared at the old man.

"Mind your business, that's why." the old man scoffed to Atticus.

"Hi there, my name's Goku and this is Atticus, we had a hard time getting you out!" Goku smiled innocently as he came toward Tapion.

"Yeah, but though it seems you didn't really want to be revived." Atticus said.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Taipon huffed. "Well, do you? I don't know if I can stop this time."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

Videl and Gohan looked to each other in concern. Atticus soon had a question in his mind that just had to be answered.

"Uh, Tapion? By any chance, did you have a brother?" Atticus asked.

"You know about Minotia?" Tapion asked in surprise since Atticus was a complete stranger to him.

"Uh, not exactly, I kind of saw what happened to him in my nightmare, but is now more sounding like a vision." Atticus said.

Trunks and Goten came toward Tapion as they looked up to him and wanted to be just like him.

"You saw what happened to him?" Tapion asked.

"Yeah, I had a vision of what happened though; I don't know why." Atticus said.

"He could be dead..." Tapion replied.

"Um..." Atticus gulped.

"Excuse me." Tapion glared before he then walked off and decided to jump over the fence and get away from everyone.

* * *

"I wanna be just like him!" Trunks grinned.

"Take it easy, Trunks," Bulma told him. "We know nothing about this guy except that he has trouble saying thank you."

"Tapion!" Trunks smiled as he went after Tapion.

"Wait up!" Goten smiled as he followed Trunks.

"Trunks, come back here!" Bulma called out.

Videl narrowed her eyes slightly at the display.

"What's the matter?" Gohan asked Videl.

"Hoy is hiding something." Videl folded her arms in accusatory.

Gohan nodded in agreement as he had the same feeling.

"You look kinda troubled..." Goku commented.

Hoy soon quietly chuckled evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Later on..._**

Atticus sighed as he sat on his guest bed, he then took out the enchanted mirror and decided to see someone back home. "Please show me my family." He then begged the enchanted mirror.

The mirror flashed a bright green light at first. Atticus flinched at first, but then watched what was going on at home without him.

* * *

 _Emily was setting another plate for dinner._

 _"Emily, you made a plate for Atticus again." Patrick told his wife._

 _"Oh... Right." Emily frowned as she took away the plate that was meant for her son._

Atticus sighed to that. "I miss you too, Mom."

 _Emily scraped the food back into the pot as the family was going to sit down and eat. Darla was walking Patch for Atticus in his absence, but it didn't seem as much fun for either of them. Everyone was soon eating dinner, but it didn't feel special anymore without one family member there._

* * *

"I guess they miss me as much as I miss them..." Atticus sighed before he saw his reflection again. "Hmm... Let's see what Cherry's up to?"

The mirror soon flashed a bright green light again.

 _Cherry was sitting in her room on her laptop as she looked rather bored and lonely._

"I miss you too, Cherry." Atticus frowned.

 _Cherry's alarm then went off, she then sighed as she had to go to one of her private lessons._

"Must be one of her private lessons with Forte." Atticus said.

 _Cherry sat on the organ bench as she was a little more depressed than usual as she played on the keyboard._

"And I didn't think she'd miss me..." Atticus said. "I knew she really cared."

 _"Atticus, when are you coming home?" Cherry frowned._

Atticus frowned back as the mirror then showed his sad reflection again, he began to feel homesick again. Atticus soon thought about Mo and decided to see how she was doing.

 _Mo was walking the dogs before she would go in for the night for dinner, she sighed as she missed her boyfriend, obviously of course and where she just wished he would come back soon._

 _"It's okay, Mo, Atticus will be back soon." Angel soothed her owner._

 _"I hope so." Mo frowned._

 _"Man, I hate seeing her like this..." Angel sighed._

 _"It is a pretty grim sight." Scamp agreed._

Atticus hated seeing his girlfriend like this. He then shut his eyes as he hugged the mirror, he hoped this would all be over soon and he could go back home. He soon looked outside and saw the sun was setting and Goten hadn't came back home. "Where is Goten?" he then asked himself before sounding worried since Goten was a little kid and all. He soon flew out his window to go and find Goten and Trunks.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Goten's voice asked. "He could be dangerous."

"Would you relax? You sound like my mother!" Trunks's voice replied. "He's the hero, remember? We have nothing to worry about!"

Atticus soon looked where the voices came from. He climbed up on a stand as the two boys were knelt over it and Trunks was opening a seal.

"Shouldn't you knock first?" Goten suggested.

"What are you two doing?" Atticus asked.

Goten and Trunks gasped once they saw and heard Atticus as they weren't expecting him at all.

"Are you bothering Tapion?" Atticus asked them. "He might not be in the mood to talk."

"Don't worry, he's the hero, he won't mind." Trunks said as he turned and bent down to the opened hatch.

"But what if he's in the middle of-" Atticus started.

"Knock-Knock!" Trunks grinned as he opened the hatch.

* * *

Taipon snarled and growled which startled Trunks away.

"What's up?" Goten asked.

Trunks chuckled nervously. "I think he's busy, let's go!"

"Then we better get going." Atticus said.

Tapion sighed as soon as Atticus left with the boys.

"I was really getting worried about you two." Atticus said.

"Sorry, Atticus, but we had to see Tapion up close." Trunks said.

"Yeah, we wanna be like him!" Goten added.

"I don't know, he seems like he didn't want to be revived." Atticus said.

"Aw, come on, Atticus, let us talk to him!" Goten pleaded.

"No way, everyone's probably worried sick about you guys!" Atticus replied.

"Oh, fine." Goten pouted.

"Good boys..." Atticus said.

"Right after we talk with him!" Trunk jumped inside the hatch.

"Trunks!" Atticus scolded.

Trunks didn't seem to fly back out.

"Ugh..." Atticus groaned and then went after Trunks. "Trunks, come on, let's go; I promise we'll bring some food back for him tonight."

"Aw, come on..." Trunks said.

"No!" Atticus took him out and flew off with him and Goten.

* * *

It soon became night and where everyone was at a cookout.

"Mm... Barbecue~..." Atticus smiled hungrily.

Goku soon picked up one of the cobobs and ate one of the pieces of it.

"You really should've seen Sharpner," Gohan said to Videl. "I swear, his face was almost as bright as Dad's shirt."

"Has anyone seen the old man?" Goku asked with his mouth full.

"Maybe someone sat on him." A pig suggested.

"He's probably out on a hot date!" Roshi chuckled while dressed younger than he obviously was. "Short is in, ya know!"

"Uh, is he drunk?" Atticus asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Goku chuckled.

"Fantastic!" Bulma deadpanned. "Dating advice from a lecher!"

"Ha ha ha, that's my Bulma, she could warm my heart." Roshi chuckled while going over to Bulma.

"This can't end well." Atticus said.

Bulma bowed her head in slight long-suffering before she slapped Roshi after he kept laughing.

"And I was right." Atticus sighed as he helped Goten and Trunks as they were getting a plate of food for Tapion.

Goku saw that before chuckling in amusement before helping. Once the plate was full, Atticus, Goten, and Trunks all went out to give Tapion the plate full of food.

* * *

Tapion grunted and groaned, once he felt a disturbance, he drew out his sword and was ready to fight if necessary.

"Uh, hi, here you go!" Trunks said nervously as Goten hid behind him and he set the plate down for the warrior. "Help yourself!"

"They're all for you." Atticus added.

"You, uh, can't save the world on an empty stomach, right?" Trunks asked as Tapion put his sword back. "Well... Enjoy... Goten, Atticus, and I will be right outside if you need us."

Atticus soon heard his watch beeping. "Guys, I need to go." he then told Goten and Trunks as an emergency was calling for him.

"Go and save the day." Goten and Trunks smiled.

"Behave!" Atticus told them before he ran off to help Videl and Gohan with whatever they needed to do and where he soon changed into Sayia Man Number Three as he arrived into the city.


	5. Chapter 5

There was chaos all around the city and it nearly looked like the city that Godzilla had invaded.

"What could have done this?" Gohan wondered as they observed the ruined city.

"What ever did this must be powerful." Atticus said.

The three then landed.

"HALT, YOU'RE UNDER-" Atticus called out, but then stopped as he saw another thing he saw in his nightmare/vision. He soon recognized this also the bottom half of a monster he use to see during a thunderstorm that would always appear from his fear of the thunderstorm. He found himself stuck and unable to go any further.

"Come on!" Videl told him with a slight glare.

Atticus was still stuck out of fear even as a giant tail was now going to hit them like a baseball bat. He crouched slightly and was then whacked by the tail which sent him flying and causing him to crash through a building. There was then a rumbling in the road which then moved Videl and Gohan.

"What the heck is that?!" Videl asked.

The creature then came closer. Atticus poked his head out before he went up into the air with Goku and Videl. The creature seemed to only be one half which was the bottom half.

"Guys, look, it's the evil that destroyed Planet Whatever!" Videl pointed out. "Could this be what Hoy warned us about?"

"Well, it certainly qualifies as a crisis." Gohan replied.

"Y-You've got that right." Atticus said a bit scared.

"All right, let's stop this freak show!" Videl replied in determination.

"Wait, you mean-" Gohan was about to ask.

"You know the words!" Videl said to him.

"Uh, y-you know what? I suddenly realized I have to go and check on Tapion." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Atticus?!" Videl glared slightly as Atticus chickened out.

Gohan could tell something about this monster scared Atticus. Atticus flew off and sighed as he felt bad for running away like that, but he was scared, what could he do?

"What's with him?" Videl asked.

Atticus kept flying away and then slowed down once he was gone for now and sighed as he let himself down. "I can't believe I ran off like that..." he sulked to himself. "All because of my fear of thunderstorms." He soon sensed Gohan's power level spiking up. He looked back in slight alarm and worry.

And where he soon saw Gohan not in Super Saiyan form as he was told about and where this meant Gohan was now in Mystic Form. "Whoa..." he whispered in surprise and where he saw Gohan able to hurt the monster after its attacks.

Videl grunted as she took her helmet off and shook her head before calling out. "Gohan, get out of there now!"

"Videl, it has a weakness!" Gohan told her. "Its flesh is vulnerable after it attacks!"

The monster's tail then tried to strike Gohan out like it did with Atticus earlier, only for it to miss him.'

"Whew!" Atticus sighed.

The monster stomped all around for Gohan. Gohan yelled out as he jumped up and punched the monster which then knocked it down, but not overly so yet. He then flew down to the monster's feet and knocked them down to make the monster fall in defeat. Atticus was envy of Gohan as he wasn't afraid of the monster. Gohan battled the monster with his every might and strength.

"Yes!" Videl cheered once she thought the monster was dead.

"This is insane..." Atticus whispered to himself in shock and victory with Gohan's success.

"This isn't over yet..." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"No?" Videl replied.

The three of them soon heard the same melody that they heard Tapion play.

"That melody..." Videl recognized.

The steam and smoke soon cleared only for them to see that the monster had somehow vanished.

"The monster vanished!" Videl gasped.

"But how?" Atticus asked as he looked all around.

Both him and Gohan soon could have sworn they saw Tapion. Tapion appeared to look back at them before narrowing his forest green eyes.

"Tapion...?" Atticus and Gohan wondered.

Gohan was about to go after Tapion.

"Gohan, look!" Videl stopped him as she then pointed to the full mooned sky.

They soon saw someone jumping from roof-to-roof.

"Well, we've accomplished one thing," Gohan said after they all took a look. "We know who the bad guys are."

Atticus soon flew back to where Tapion was staying.

"There he goes again..." Videl groaned.

Atticus soon arrived and saw Trunks arriving with drinks. Tapion looked back before standing up.

"I brought some drinks," Trunks told him. "In case you get thirsty."

"Leave me alone." Tapion demanded.

"Aw, well, at least you're talking," Trunks said as he placed the drinks next to the food. "You don't have to be all moody."

"GET OUT!" Tapion bellowed.

"I'm going!" Trunks panicked as he ran past Atticus and ran home.

"Is there a problem?" Atticus asked.

Tapion scowled at him. "And what do you want?"

"I saw you at the city after the bottom half of the monster disappeared." Atticus glared.

"What of it?" Tapion snorted.

"Was it you that summoned it?" Atticus asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Tapion huffed.

"Yes, so answer this one." Atticus demanded.

"Alright, I was there ,but only to conceal the bottom half of the dreaded creature, just like the top half I have concealed in me." Tapion told him.

"What's your damage anyway?" Atticus asked. "Is it your brother?"

Tapion seemed to be silent by the mention of his brother.

Atticus folded his arms. "Come on, let's talk."

"I think it's time for you to go." Tapion replied.

"I'm not going anywhere until you answer." Atticus said.

"Leave... NOW!" Tapion demanded.

"I'd like to see you try and make me!" Atticus huffed.

Tapion soon sheathed his sword with a glare.

Atticus glared back. "I'm not afraid of you."

Tapion soon sighed as he couldn't kill anyone that wasn't evil.

Atticus then noticed that and settled down.

"I have a lot on my mind..." Tapion stared away.

"I understand." Atticus said.

"How could you possibly understand?" Tapion grumbled.

"Sometimes I have lot on my mind, including memories of my fear of thunderstorms." Atticus said.

"Hmph..." Tapion scoffed.

"And also thinking about my family and friends..." Atticus frowned.

"What about them?" Tapion asked.

"They mean a lot to me..." Atticus said. "I hate that I have to be away from them, but it's my duty to be here."

"Why's that?" Tapion asked.

"Because before I came here I couldn't be able to land a hit on Goku," Atticus said. "And I couldn't fly without... Special help."

"Special help, eh?" Tapion asked.

"Yeah..." Atticus said, trying to lie.

"Tell me more." Tapion replied.

"Oh! Uh, you don't wanna hear my boring stories." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"I think I do." Tapion said.

"Hmm... Well, what do you wanna know?" Atticus smirked once he got Tapion to talk without aggression.

"What's your family like?" Tapion asked.

"Oh, they have my back... They help me out..." Atticus said. "Typical family stuff, though I don't see my big sister much anymore."

"Did she die for you?" Tapion asked.

"No, no, she's just in college." Atticus told him.

"Oh..." Tapion replied. "Um... What is a college?"

"It's basically where some people go after they graduate high school..." Atticus tried to explain. "I still see her on some holidays though."

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "My mom is amazing... She has such a beautiful singing voice, and she's so youthful... My dad is so cool, we do almost everything together."

Tapion soon sat down with Atticus as he continued to tell him about his family. This seemed to be going well so far, Atticus had better luck with Tapion than Trunks and Goten.

Atticus soon yawned as he stayed for quite some time and was getting sleepy.

"You should get some sleep." Tapion said.

"Yeah..." Atticus said before yawning and smiling sleepily. "You too, it's been a long day for everybody."

"I can't sleep." Tapion said.

"Well, I feel like I could just drop..." Atticus said wearily. "I better get back to Goku's." He soon used instant transmit to transport him to Goku's house. He yawned heavily and lugged himself to the bed, he collapsed into it and pulled the blankets and sheets over him as he felt extremely tired tonight.

Unfortunately, Tapion wouldn't be able to get any sleep. Atticus tossed and turned slightly. He then sat up and he took out his wand and waved it to make a puppy doll appear, he then set it on the foot of his bed and went back to sleep with a now relaxed smile and where the rest of the night might have been peaceful if it wasn't for the memory of when Atticus first got his fear of thunderstorms, haunting him in his dreams. Atticus whimpered slightly as he tossed and turned in his bed again, knocking the toy puppy off of his bed as he remembered and dreaded that day.

 _We are soon shown to Atticus as a six-year-old boy in his bed on a dark stormy night. The lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled outside. Atticus cried out a little._

 _"Hey, shut up or I'll give you something to cry about!" a tough boy called out._

 _Atticus soon covered his mouth and soon sighed once the tough boy was fast asleep. He soon heard something growl as the thunder rumbled again. He whimpered as he had a hard time getting to sleep. He soon saw something as the lightning flashed and where the face looked like a skull. He yelped out before covering his mouth._

 _"QUIET!" The tough boy snapped._

 _The tough boy soon got under his pillow so he wouldn't have to hear Atticus anymore. Atticus shivered a little as he stared out the window in fear. The continued on and where he could see the monster as then lightning flashed and thunder rumbled._

Atticus screamed loudly as he couldn't take it anymore. His bedroom light was soon turned on and where it was Chichi that was one that rushed in.

"Atticus, what's wrong?" Chichi asked. "You seem really jumpy tonight."

"I-I had a terrible nightmare of the day of when my fear of thunderstorms started." Atticus said.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms?" Chichi asked, a little surprised that a strong and tough boy like Atticus had such a fear.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to get over it." Atticus told her.

Chichi soon remembered her nanny/governess would sing to her when she would get scared. "Maybe a song will cheer you up." she then suggested.

"Usually my mother would sing me 'Baby Mine'..." Atticus replied.

"Well, I'll sing you something I grew up with." Chichi smiled.

"Okay." Atticus smiled.

"This always worked on me, especially during storms," Chichi smiled back as she made sure Atticus was comfortable and she began singing. "Raindrops on roses, And whiskers on kittens, Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, Brown paper packages tied up with strings, These are a few of my favorite things~"

Atticus started to feel a bit better from the song.

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudel, Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles, Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, These are a few of my favorite things~" Chichi sang.

Atticus chuckled as he smiled to Chichi as she acted as a mother substitute for him.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes, Silver-white winters that melt into springs, These are a few of my favorite things~" Chichi continued. "When the dog bites, When the bee stings, When I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things, And then I don't feel so bad~"

Atticus seemed to really like this song.

"This always worked on me, especially during storms," Chichi sang with a smile. "Raindrops on roses, And whiskers on kittens, Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, Brown paper packages tied up with strings, These are a few of my favorite things~"

"Who taught it to you, Maria von Trapp?" Atticus couldn't help but joke.

"Well, her first name you got right." Chichi smiled.

"Wait, that really happened?" Atticus asked. "I thought it was just a story."

"It sure did happen." Chichi said.

"Wow..." Atticus smiled before yawning.

Chichi continued to sing until Atticus fell asleep and where eventually he did and where his fear of thunderstorms seemed to disappear. Chichi then left as Atticus fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face. Once that was out of the way, the rest of the night was peaceful. It was a peaceful night for most, though obviously, not for Tapion, and where the next morning, Atticus and Trunks would find out all about it.


	6. Chapter 6

When the next morning came, Atticus yawned and stretched.

"Whoo-wee!" Atticus beamed as he jumped out of bed. "That was the best night's sleep I've ever had!" He soon got ready for the day.

* * *

Everyone else was slowly waking up after Atticus. Atticus soon got himself ready by training outside while waiting for breakfast.

"Well, someone certainly feels better." Chichi smiled.

"I sure do." Atticus smiled as his fighting skills were much faster without any fear.

Chichi smiled to that as she made breakfast. Once breakfast was ready, everybody began to eat. Atticus smiled as he came in and ate with the family.

"Boy, you're in a better mood." Goku noticed.

"I sure am, I'm ready to fight off any evil." Atticus smiled.

"That's what I like to hear!" Goku smiled.

"Atticus, when we were battling that monster, why did you run away like a coward?" Gohan asked. "I thought you were big and strong!"

"The reason why I ran away like a coward is because that monster reminded of the monster I saw during a thunderstorm when I was six." Atticus told him.

"Ohh..." Gohan replied.

"Yeah, but I think I'm over it now." Atticus said before smiling to Chichi.

"I'm glad I could help." Chichi smiled back.

Atticus smiled to her as he then kept eating. "So, what to do today?" he then pondered.

"You could go check on Tapion." Goten said.

"Okay!" Atticus nodded as he was in such a good mood this morning since he wasn't afraid of thunderstorms anymore. "Thanks for breakfast, Chichi."

"You're welcome, Atticus." Chichi smiled.

Atticus smiled back, he then finished and decided to check on Tapion for the day and where he soon saw what was left of the place. "Whoa, what happened in here?" he asked as he looked all around while looking for Tapion.

"I was about to ask the same question." Trunks said as he was doing the same thing.

"Oh, boy..." Atticus sighed. "Hello, Trunks."

"Hey, Atticus," Trunks smiled. "You seem a bit different."

"Really?" Atticus asked before shrugging. "Meh..."

The two of them soon walked in.

* * *

The place was nearly in ruins.

"Whoa, what happened?" Trunks wondered.

* * *

They soon saw Tapion was alright.

"You're okay, that's great!" Trunks smiled as he carried a small tray that had a milk carton and a sandwich.

Tapion growled at him slightly.

"It's breakfast!...Sandwiches, I made them myself," Trunks said before he set the tray down. "I'll just sit it here... Later!"

"You must have had a rough night last night." Atticus said.

"I was thinking about what you said..." Tapion muttered.

Atticus and Tapion seemed to become fast friends. Atticus sat beside Tapion and smiled to him. Tapion didn't fully smile, but he had a small smirk which reminded Atticus of when Cherry would be happy.

"That's as close as a smile as I'll get." Atticus smiled.

"You sound used to that." Tapion commented.

"My best friend back home does that all the time." Atticus explained.

"Is he a fighter?" Tapion asked.

"Actually, it's a she." Atticus corrected.

Tapion chuckled. "Your best friend is a girl?"

"Yeah, she's not one of those girly girls, she's a perky goth," Atticus said. "Me and her have been best friends since we were little kids."

"Fascinating," Tapion commented as though he had never heard of such a thing. "How did you two meet?"

"At an orphanage that the two of us were placed in to start some prophecy." Atticus said.

"You lead quite a life, I see..." Tapion replied.

"And that's just the beginning!" Atticus smiled as he shared his stories with his possible new friend and where his life story began to sound like it had all kinds of adventures in it.

Tapion seemed to be in a better mood now after bonding with Atticus.

* * *

It soon started to get dark and where Tapion was now starting to play his ocarina after Atticus was done telling his life story. Atticus took a drink since he was talking for a rather long time and where he soon saw Trunks coming with more drinks and he had a good idea who they were for. Tapion stopped playing once he saw Trunks coming over and where Trunks soon saw a cat had ate some of the food he had given to Tapion. Atticus shook a chill down his spine and looked around as Tapion walked off for a moment.

"Hey! That's not cat food, that's people food! Come on, get! I said move!" Trunks told the cat.

The cat soon went off on his own.

"Oh, don't stop playing because of me; I've heard you playing before, that's a Macarena, right?" Trunks asked Tapion. "I know my instruments, I play some myself."

Someone dropped down right behind Tapion which made Trunks scream. Atticus soon saw the color of the person's skin and recognized it.

"Hoy?" Atticus asked.

The old man glared and began to fight against Tapion. The ocarina soon became loose and started to bounce on the floor until it landed across from them. Trunks went over and decided to get it.

" **GIVE ME THAT FLUTE!** " Hoy charged toward the boy.

"No, Trunks, don't!" Atticus told him.

The old man came to Trunks and fought him for the instrument. Atticus then jumped in to take care of the old man and save Trunks. Once he saved Trunks, he got him away from the old man.

"Guys, here!" Tapion called out.

"You got it!" Atticus replied as he and Trunks then moved closer toward him.

"Hey, help me out!" The old man growled as a fire orb broke in front of him and the flames made him seem more hellish. "Tapion is not a hero! In fact, it was he that destroyed the city!"

"Liar!" Atticus glared at the old man.

Trunks wasn't sure who to believe, but mostly sided with Atticus since he was normally an honest guy.

"Once you hand him the flute, he won't only destroy your planet, but the whole universe!" Hoy told Trunks to manipulate him. "Give it here, I'll save you!"

Atticus soon whispered something to Trunks. Trunks looked back to Atticus and listened to him.

"Got it?" Atticus smiled.

"Yes." Trunks nodded to the older boy.

Trunks soon looked like he was about to throw it to Hoy.

Hoy grinned darkly as he reached his hands out for the instrument. "That's it... I will protect you, child..."

"Catch!" Trunks called out before jumping and then throwing the instrument toward Tapion to mislead Hoy.

Hoy seemed to have a frozen face, still smiling. Tapion caught his instrument without even looking. Hoy yelled out and then snarled at Trunks for betraying him. He then hopped up to the pipes and then left in a flash. Atticus then got Trunks safely on the ground.

"Thanks, Atticus." Trunks smiled to him.

"Any time." Atticus nodded.

"Tapion!" Trunks smiled and then ran toward the heroic older timed man.

Tapion's expression didn't seem to change.

"I thought..." Trunks whispered before sadly bowing his head. "Never mind..." he then went to walk off.

"I'm hungry." Tapion told him.

Trunks looked back.

"Would you care to join me?" Tapion gave a small smirk.

Trunks soon nodded with a smile.

* * *

The three then spent the night bonding all together, and where soon enough the three of them went to Trunks's house. Trunks wanted to show his toys to his new friends and where they were each given slices of cake.

"This one's really cool," Trunks took out a green toy as his train set was going off. "Yeah, it's a limited edition, you know... My mom got it for me on my last birthday."

"Nice." Atticus smiled as he then looked down as the toy robot ran into him and then fell in the floor and where it soon split into two pieces. He winced and then quickly fixed it when Trunks wasn't looking as the boy talked with Tapion about his toy collection.

Tapion had noticed what happened to the toy robot, but didn't say anything. Atticus grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, Tapion, do you have toys where you're from?" Trunks asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough, it was time for Trunks to go to bed. Tapion turned off the light and tucked Trunks in for the night.

"Tapion, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Trunks asked.

Tapion sat on the end of his bed with a small sigh. "A brother, yes."

"I knew it! What's he like?" Trunks asked with a smile.

"He was a good kid," Tapion explained. "A good heart..."

"What about your planet?" Trunks smiled. "Was it anything like Earth?"

"Sort of..." Tapion gave a small smile back. "My home was in the South Galaxy, on a planet called Konose. Green lush forests, water so clean you could see the deepest parts of the oceans, it was a beautiful world. Before the nightmare..."

"What is it called?" Atticus asked.

"Hirudegarn," Tapion informed. "Phantom of mist and shadow."

"Oh, my..." Atticus replied softly. "It sounds terrible."

"What it found in peace, it left in pieces," Tapion continued. "Designated... It was said there were many, but we only saw one. It reduced the land to ash and hunted my people to the brink of extinction. There were only a handful of us left, but a miracle happened."

Tapion seemed to be haunted by the memory. Luckily for him and Atticus, Trunks fell asleep.

"Come on, we better let him sleep." Atticus whispered to Tapion.

"Agreed." Tapion nodded quietly before he began to think back to the last time he saw his younger brother.

Atticus was on his way to the door and opened it but then looked to see Tapion was having a moment. "Tapion, you okay?" He whispered.

"Minotia, why did your smile have to fade?" Tapion muttered to himself. "It won't happen again... I swear."

"Tapion?" Atticus whispered as he shook him slightly.

Tapion yelled out and Atticus quickly covered his mouth and quietly breathed in relief since Trunks was still asleep. The two of them soon quietly walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" A certain female voice asked them.

"For me, I'm going back to Goku's place to get some sleep." Atticus said.

"You're welcome to stay the night, Tapion," Bulma offered. "We've got plenty of room. Besides, I know Trunks will be happy you're here when he wakes up."

"I can't stay." Tapion replied.

Atticus was about to leave when he got curious as to why Tapion couldn't stay.

"Forget what Hoy told you," Tapion bowed his head. "Having me around is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Bulma asked before smiling. "You don't seem really dangerous to me, Tapion. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Why don't you tell us both?" Atticus asked.

"Are you sure you wanna stay?" Bulma asked.

"I might as well," Atticus said. "We can talk this over tea, that's what my mother always does."

* * *

And where that's what they were going to do.

"If it's too difficult, we can talk later." Bulma said to Tapion as she sat down.

"No, but to explain my story, I'll start with his." Tapion replied gravely.

"You're talking about Hoy, right?" Atticus asked.

Tapion nodded.

"Go on." Atticus then said.

"Hoy was a member of the Kosh Farm," Tapion began. "Power hungry aliens who believed they were to be the best in the universe. For eons, they've traveled the stars, using their dark magic to hunt down and exterminate lifeforms different from their own. On Konose, they brought back a long thought destroyed by my ancestors: Hirudegarn."

"Sounds scary." Atticus said.

"A malevolent assassin that consumes its victims and imprisons their life force." Tapion continued.

"I should've known Hoy was a villain. Those whiskers are a dead giveaway." Bulma firmly replied.

"Yeah, he murdered half of our population." Tapion said.

"Jeez!" Atticus winced.

"Just when you intolerance can't get any worse then it already is," Bulma said. "So, how did your world handle such an incredible threat?"

"It wasn't until we stumbled into an enchanted sword that we even realized we had a chance." Tapion explained. '

"Oh, my gosh, is that it?" Bulma asked as she saw a sword right beside the man.

"I always wondered how you got that sword." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Tapion hummed as he took out his sword before unsheathing it. "A wizard found it in the Wraith's Temple."

Atticus slightly winced from the reflection of bright light.

"Along with the blade, two ocarinas were discovered," Tapion continued. "My brother and I used them in hopes of distracting the beast. They must've been enchanted as well, for neither one of us knew how to play, the melody seemed to consume Hirudegarn with rage."

"Sounds like it didn't like the melody." Atticus said.

"Try as it might though, the beast could do us no harm," Tapion told him. "At that moment the wizard took up the sword and charged, the monster barely had time to react before the blade cleaved him in two."

"Graphic." Atticus winced as he was trying to imagine that.

"What should've ended there, turned out to be only the beginning," Tapion continued. "Hirudegarn survived. The wizard confined its upper half inside me and the lower, inside my brother."

Atticus gulped slightly. "Yikes..."

"A small price for victory, my people survived the onslaught and Minotia and I became heroes." Tapion said.

"Hmm..." Bulma thought it over. "That doesn't explain how you ended up in a music box."

"Yeah, how did you get in the music box?" Atticus asked.

"We had no choice," Tapion replied. "It was the only way to ensure that the Kash-Phar wouldn't be able to get their hands on us, we thought."

"So, what did the wizard do?" Atticus asked.

"The wizard agreed to conduct the procedure, but vowed to release us once the Kash-Phar had been brought to justice," Tapion stated. "We both knew better, but were proud to serve."

"So, then your music boxes must have been sealed and sent out to the farthest galaxies, right?" Atticus asked.

"It was ordered by our War Council," Tapion nodded. "That was the last time I saw my brother, or my home. Now here I am, 1,000 years later and nothing's changed. I'm still a prisoner, outside, looking in."

"What about your brother?" Bulma asked Tapion.

"I have no idea," Tapion sulked. "Probably dead."

"Hoy won't get away with this." Atticus firmly promised.

"Well, so long as I stay awake, he can't free the upper half," Tapion replied. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss that music box."

"Wait, you haven't slept since it was destroyed?" Bulma asked.

Tapion shook his head.

"Hey, I'll build you a new one!" Bulma offered with a smile. "Better yet, I'll build you a whole bedroom! You can stretch your legs out without getting splinters."

"That's a great idea, Bulma!" Atticus smiled back.

"But the music box was specially designed!" Tapion replied.

"Oh, right..." Atticus groaned.

"I know, the remains are in my lab," Bulma replied. "I can reproduce the same material."

"That's fantastic!" Tapion said to her, taking her hands. "I don't know what to say."

"We'll call it even if you spend some time with Trunks." Bulma smiled.

"Deal." Tapion nodded.

"Great, well, I'll be here in the morning." Atticus yawned as he instant transmit himself to his room at Goku's house.

Bulma and Tapion waved. Atticus yawned and crashed into his bed and tucked himself in. The rest of the night was peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning seemed to come quicker than Atticus expected and where he soon got ready for the day and after eating breakfast and some training, he got to Bulma's house.

"Have a good day, Atticus!" Chichi called out.

"Thanks, Chichi!" Atticus called back.

Atticus flew for a while until he made it to Bulma's house and where he could see Trunks and Tapion spending time together. He smiled at the sight before he landed just as Bulma was getting out of bed to start her day.

* * *

"I'm finished!" Bulma called out to Tapion. "Room's ready, you wanna check it out?"

"This, I gotta see." Tapion smiled.

"I wanna see too if that's okay, Bulma." Atticus smiled to the teal-haired woman.

"It's alright with me." Bulma said.

Atticus and Tapion then went with Bulma to check out the new room.

* * *

And where they saw a rectangle-shaped device that looked big enough to be a room.

"Dang, Bulma..." Atticus marveled at the sights.

"This chamber generates the same frequency, allowing you to achieve REM sleep, while maintaining control over all your cognitive functions," Bulma told Tapion. "You should have no problems getting your beauty sleep."

"Wow, it's perfect, thank you." Tapion smiled.

"This is amazing, Bulma." Atticus smiled to the teal-haired woman.

"It's my pleasure." Bulma replied.

For the rest of the day, Trunks spent time with Tapion. Atticus smiled to this and decided to get back to Goku's house as Tapion settled in.

* * *

Atticus sat on the end of his bed and checked on everyone, they still missed him as they felt empty without him, but he looked surprised as Cherry was crying since he was gone.

"Is Cherry actually crying?" Atticus asked himself out of surprise.

 _Cherry wiped her eyes as she hugged her knees on her bed._

 _"Cherry?" Michelle gently knocked on the door and came in with a cup of hot chocolate. "Luv, were you just crying?"_

 _"No, it's my allergies..." Cherry turned away._

 _"Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" Michelle asked._

 _"Sure..." Cherry sat up on her bed._

 _Michelle handed her her cup as she then took her own. The two then sat together and sipped their hot chocolate to lighten the mood._

 _"I wonder when Atticus will come back." Cherry said._

 _"Don't worry, he'll be back soon..." Michelle soothed. "Your Uncle Percy called earlier and he had a surprise for you..."_

 _"I haven't heard about Uncle Percy in a long time..." Cherry admitted._

 _"Yes, I know, that's why he called," Michelle explained. "He was wondering if you would like to spend a week or two with him and his family in Seattle."_

 _"I guess a visit would be nice." Cherry said._

 _"It'll help get your mind off of Atticus..." Michelle replied. "You seem very worried about him..."_

 _"Of course I am, he's with the Dragon Ball Z team!" Cherry exclaimed like it was obvious. "I don't know much about them, but from what I hear, it can be dangerous. What if he never comes back home?"_

 _"He will come back." Michelle assured her._

 _"But what if something happens to him?" Cherry asked. "He could die!"_

 _"Calm down, this is Atticus we're talking about." Michelle said._

 _"But..." Cherry pouted._

 _"It'll be okay, Cherry..." Michelle soothed her daughter. "It'll be okay."_

 _"Well, if you say so." Cherry said._

 _Michelle then hugged her daughter._

Atticus then sighed after he saw his reflection again, he was surprised and overwhelmed to see Cherry cry. He soon looked outside. "What's going on?" he wondered before he opened his window and climbed out to take a look to the outside world. He soon flew off and where it was night time and where he could hear Hoy's voice chanting out something.

* * *

Hoy's chanting got louder and louder the closer that Atticus came, and where he saw the bottom half of the monster. The citizens screamed out and ran all around in fear. The tail of the monster soon opened up.

"Why did its tail open?" Atticus asked.

Suction tendrils then spewed out and grabbed onto the people, also suckling onto them.

"That's... Kinda gross..." Atticus winced.

Some humans were now inside the tail.

"These putrid humans are the flesh you will taste at toll again!" Hoy told the monster. "Together, we shall bring this universe to its knees!"

"I have to go and make sure Tapion is fine." Atticus whispered to himself having a bad feeling. He then rushed over to Bulma's place as Tapion and Trunks were both fast asleep and where he soon heard Tapion screaming. "Tapion!" he gasped in worry.

Bulma soon woke up and threw her window curtains open to see what was going on and where she saw a huge hole where Tapion's room was.

"Oh, no..." Atticus looked horrified at that before yelling out loud without thinking. " **HELP!** "


	9. Chapter 9

Soon enough, it was morning. Goku and Goten came to check out the sight.

"Goku, it was awful!" Atticus cried to him.

"It's okay, buddy, I'll take it from here." Goku soothed.

"I just hope that Tapion is alright." Atticus said.

Goku and Goten then took a look all around.' Atticus soon took deep breaths and calmed himself down. Once he was calm enough, he joined them.

"Wherever he is, let's just hope he's in better shape than this room." Goku said as he picked up a loose sprocket.

They all soon heard someone coming and to see it was Tapion.

"Tapion!" Trunks called out as he and Goten ran to his sides.

"What happened to you?" Goku asked.

"Did the monster get out?" Bulma added.

"No, it tried to escape, but I stopped it in time," Tapion informed. "We have another problem though; the lower half is free and it's attacking the city!"

"Oh, this is not good." Atticus said.

"WHAT?!" Goku yelped.

"The closer the halves are to one another, the stronger each becomes," Tapion explained to him. "I don't know how much longer I can fight it!" he then suddenly yelled out and fell like a stone to the floor.

"He's hurt!" Trunks panicked.

"He needs medical attention!" Bulma added. "Gohan, start the jet!"

"Yeah, we might be able to get him as far away from the lower half." Atticus said.

Tapion suddenly yelled out in agony. " **I CAN'T HOLD IT, IT'S TOO LATE, KILL US NOW BEFORE IT ESCAPES!** "

"Are you insane?! No way!" Atticus told him. "There has to be something we can do that doesn't involve killing you!"

Tapion grunted and groaned.

"Tapion!" Trunks cried out.

" **KILL ME!** " Tapion begged.

"Don't touch him!" Hoy's voice replied.

Sparks flashed in the dark sky until Hoy leapt down in front of them all. There was then a crash which rumbled and made everyone shake slightly. Tapion took out his instrument until it was zapped out of his hands and landed on the floor. Atticus soon looked to see that Hoy had zapped Tapion. Trunks dove in for Tapion's ocarina. There was then another rumble and Atticus zipped over to save Trunks from being crushed from the roof's residue. Luckily, Trunks had grabbed the instrument.

" **GUYS, MOVE!** " Tapion called out.

Atticus jumped up with Trunks. "Tapion, catch!" he then called out and threw the instrument back to its rightful owner and where he caught and he was about to play the instrument only for him to feel pain again.

"Tapion!" Atticus and Trunks frowned.

Tapion yelled out as he seemed to have his soul drained out of him and he soon collapsed onto the floor. Hoy laughed darkly to this. Atticus glared at Hoy and where his anger towards him caused a crystal spike to come out and was going to kill Hoy.

"What the?!" Hoy asked once he saw the crystal spike that came from Atticus's anger.

Hoy soon dodged it and many other crystal spikes that appeared by Atticus's rage.

" **NOW I'M ANGRY!** " Atticus glared at Hoy. " **VERY... _VERY_ ANGRY!** "

"I did not know he could do that." Goku said.

There was then a storm all around and the monster soon appeared, making the problem a lot bigger.

" **I'M NOT AFRAID OF THAT ANYMORE!** " Atticus yelled out as he was angry with Hoy for hurting Tapion.

Atticus's rage was so strong that he didn't notice that the crystal spikes were spreading and everything was being crystalized.

"Suggestions, anyone?" Gohan asked the others nervously.

"You're the heroes." Bulma whimpered.

One of the crystals was even close to cut Trunks leaving a scar.

"Yow!" Trunks yelped out in pain.

The monster roared in Atticus's face, making his hair blow back slightly.

Atticus simply yawned from boredom but snapped out of his rage once he heard Trunks yelping out of pain. "Trunks...?"

"Oh, man, that's a nasty scar..." Bulma cooed as she held onto Trunks.

"Did I do that...?" Atticus asked weakly. He soon looked around at the damage his crystal powers had done. "Oh, my gosh..." he whispered.

"Atticus?" Goku came toward the boy.

"I-I, uh, I need to go..." Atticus backed up and ran off.

"Atticus, wait!" Goku called out.

Atticus flew away to a great length and went to go to a spot to be alone. Hoy didn't seem to care about what was going on all he cared about was that the monster got to kill and destroy.

* * *

Atticus hugged his knees as he sat in a space alone and buried his face in his knees as he felt emotional for what he had done. 'How could I have let my anger take over?' He thought to himself.

"That's right... Accept your fate..." King Sombra's voice told Atticus.

"GO AWAY!" Atticus yelled out as he clamped his hands over his eyes. "I hurt one of my new friends... I just wanted to get back at Hoy for hurting Tapion."

"Give in to your power, it is a part of you." King Sombra's voice told Atticus.

"Don't listen, don't listen!" Atticus covered his ears as he gritted his teeth anxiously. "I'll never become you, Uncle Sombra."

"Oh, yeah? Remember when you and Twilight of your dimension and Cherry unleashed the magic and you became Shadow Fudo?" King Sombra's voice smirked.

Atticus clamped his hands over his face again.

"That's right..." King Sombra's voice taunted like Ursula did with Ariel in order to get her voice in exchange for becoming human. "Life is full of touch choices, isn't it?"

Atticus soon sighed as he felt unsure of himself now.

"Besides, it's not like you could play the same melody Tapion played and let the monster go in your body and fly into space to kill it." King Sombra's voice said.

And where that gave Atticus an idea.

"So... What are you going to do now, my boy?" King Sombra's voice asked Atticus, testing him as always.

"I'm gonna do just what you just suggested," Atticus smirked. "Thanks for the idea."

"Wait, what are you doing?" King Sombra's voice asked.

"Thanks, Uncle Sombra!" Atticus flew back to the others.

"What have I done?" King Sombra's voice asked himself.

* * *

Atticus came right back and bumped into Hoy.

Hoy glared at Atticus. "Well, look who's back."

Atticus soon used his magic to make a magical ocarina appear in his hands.

"I was wondering where that first ocarina disappeared off to though I thought it was destroyed." Hoy said.

"You thought wrong." Atticus glared.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Hoy asked.

Atticus cleared his throat and then played the same melody that Tapion played as his uncle had unknowingly advised. The monster soon swung its tail down at Atticus who successfully dodges it. Atticus was ready this time as he smirked to the monster.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hoy glared.

"Kicking your bad guy butt!" Atticus smirked.

"What's he doing?" Tapion asked as he heard Atticus play the melody on the ocarina he had.

Atticus kept playing until he would manage to save the day for everyone and hopefully also save Tapion and where he was successful as he was able to get the monster in his body. "This reminds me of Star Wars with that Ice Planet..." he commented before he explored of what to do next. He then looked up and knew that if the monster couldn't breathe in space then it would die and explode from lack of air. "Hmm..." he hummed to himself.

"Where'd Atticus go?" Gohan asked.

"Looks like inside of the monster." Goku commented.

"And I think I know what his plan is." Tapion said as he saw Atticus fly up to outer space after the monster went in his body due to the melody he played.

* * *

Atticus yelled out as he flew up toward space and he didn't have to worry about not having a space-suit. Atticus began to go faster and faster as he could feel the monster trying to get out. He held himself as he took a deep breath. "You want out? I'll get ya out!"

Atticus's body seemed to glow as he made it up to space and he seemed to change somehow on the outside and where the monster was soon outside of Atticus looking like mist at first before becoming solid. Atticus took a breath and then put his hands on his hips with a smirk and where the Hirudegarn soon couldn't breath as they were outside of earth's atmosphere and was now started to lose oxygen and was now dying.

Atticus folded his arms with a smirk. Hirudegarn tried to reach out for Atticus, if he was going down, he was taking the boy with him, but of course, he would not. And where soon enough Hirudegarn died and exploded from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Atticus bowed his head to give a moment of silence and soon came back down to the others and where they were happy that Atticus survived.

"Atticus, you're okay." Goku smiled.

"Sorry about that, I needed some time to think." Atticus replied.

"You did it, you got rid of the Hirudegarn." Tapion smiled.

Trunks slowly woke up and looked to Atticus.

"Oh, my gosh, Trunks, are you okay?" Atticus rushed to the boy he had unintentionally scarred.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Trunks said as he got up.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Atticus smiled to him.

"How dare you!" Hoy glared at Atticus.

"How dare I? How dare I?!" Atticus glared before looking to Goku. "I'm sorry, my ears popped on the way down, did he just said 'how dare you'?"

"Yeah." Goku nodded.

"Okay, anyway, I do!" Atticus glared at Hoy. "And without your dragon monster beast, whatever that thing was, I'm afraid you'll have to go and leave Tapion alone!"

Hoy seemed to gulp until he ran for his life.

" **THAT'S RIGHT, YOU BETTER RUN!** " Atticus snapped, but then soon calmed down before he could let the crystal spikes go unleashed again, and luckily, he did. "Phew... That was close."

"So, what was with the crystal spikes thing?" Goten asked.

"It's a long story..." Atticus sighed. "I don't like to talk about it, but we're all friends here, so I might as well."


	10. Chapter 10

Atticus soon started to tell the others all about his crystal power.

"So, you were born with it?" Goku asked.

"Sorta kinda," Atticus replied. "Apparently I was a weak baby at the time, so technically, Sombra did save my life, but it came with a price I don't wish to pay anytime soon."

"You don't have to tell us." Bulma said.

"I'll say more later when necessary, but just know if any of you get hurt, it's not my fault..." Atticus bowed his head. "I'm just so glad we're all okay now and don't have to worry about that monster or Hoy ever again."

"We won!" Trunks cheered. "Where's Tapion?"

Tapion soon came over and where Bulma had a space pod for him.

"Take it easy, Tapion..." Atticus warned due to how weak the hero seemed lately. "It's going to be okay."

"You are rather incredible." Tapion said to Atticus.

"He sure is." Goku said.

* * *

Later on, Tapion was going to be in the space pod, shooting out of it to be sent back to his home planet.

"Goodbye, Tapion..." Atticus sighed before smiling, though a tear rolled down his cheek.

"We'll see each again some day." Tapion told him.

Atticus saluted Tapion as he was finally going back to where he rightfully belonged. And where Tapion even let Trunks keep his sword. "I won't forget this..." Atticus whispered as this adventure seemed to becoming to an end.

"I know I won't." Trunks agreed as he kept Tapion's sword.

Tapion waved before he disappeared into time and space. Drell soon appeared by teleportation.

"Drell?" Atticus looked to the warlock.

"Oh, Atticus, you look a little beat up," Drell cooed. "Don't worry, we'll fix that later."

"What're you doing here?" Atticus asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Drell said.

"I'm fine, Drell, really..." Atticus replied. "I'm just glad Tapion can go back home though."

"I'm glad you're still alive, I knew you could do it." Drell sounded very proud.

Drell could soon see Atticus seemed much braver than he did back home. "Wow, Atticus, you've grown up..." he then commented.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Atticus replied. "Oh! And guess what? I'm not afraid of thunderstorms anymore!"

"You mean the fear you've had ever since you were a little kid?" Drell smiled. "You finally conquered it?"

"Yeah!" Atticus smiled.

"That's great!" Drell smiled with him. "So, you ready to go home now?"

"I sure am, I've missed Mom and Dad and basically everyone back home." Atticus smiled.

"And they've missed you too," Drell nodded. "Especially your little sister."

"No one's been bullying her, have they?" Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"Not to my knowledge." Drell replied.

"I better get home then." Atticus said.

"Aww, do you have to go?" Goten asked.

"I should," Atticus replied. "I need to go back to my friends and family."

"We'll miss you, but home is where you belong." Goku said.

"Home _is_ where the heart is." Bulma added.

"I promise to see you guys all again sometime in the future." Atticus promised.

"I hope so." Goten smiled.

Atticus hugged everybody goodbye like in the Wizard of Oz ending and he told them their goodbyes, though he was going to have more of a likely chance of seeing them again, he then came toward the warlock. "Okay, Drell, I'm ready to go home."

Drell then used his magic to bring Atticus's stuff together and he took out his wand to take them back home.

"Oh, wait, I can instant transmit us there." Atticus said.

"Aw, can't I use my wand?" Drell pouted.

"Drell, pleeeease!" Atticus whined back. "I wanna try my new skills I learned from Gokuuuu!"

"Fiiiine!" Drell whined back playfully.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

After Drell grabbed his shoulder, Atticus used instant transmition and the two of them along with his stuff were transported away. The others waved as Atticus had gone away until next time.

* * *

It was after dark as the sun was about to come up and the family was asleep in the Fudo household.

Atticus jumped after they made it back and he looked around with a smile. "My room!" he then picked up his sleeping puppy. "Patch! I'm home!" he then hugged the dog instantly.

Patch yawned and then looked over before looking excited and tackled Atticus to the floor and licked his face. "Atticus! I've missed you so much!" He smiled while licking his master.

"I missed you too!" Atticus laughed between licks.

Drell smiled at this and then went to leave the family alone for the rest of the time. The family rest of the family soon woke up to the sound of Atticus's laughter. Patrick rubbed his eyes as he yawned sleepily.

"Atticus, lights out after-" Emily was about to scold until she realized what she said. "Atticus, you're home?!"

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad." Atticus smiled as he held Patch in his arms.

Patrick, Emily, Darla, and Maisy all soon ran and gave Atticus a group hug. Atticus smiled to everyone as he was back home after his adventure.

* * *

The next morning came and where Mo and Cherry had both gotten a phone call from Patrick and Emily, telling them to come over.

"How have you been?" Atticus smiled to Darla.

"Pretty good," Darla smiled back. "I like it better with you though, but no one's hurt me or picked on me."

"That's good." Atticus smiled.

There was soon a knocking at the door.

"Atticus, could you get that?" Emily called out. "We're not ready yet!"

"Okay, Mom!" Atticus called back and answered the door.

"Atticus?!" Mo and Cherry smiled once they saw Atticus.

"Hey, girls." Atticus smiled back.

Mo and Cherry instantly hugged Atticus.

"Cherry, you're smiling..." Atticus said. "Who died?"

"Oh! Um... Uh... A dog...?" Cherry lied to hide her sadness.

"Uh-huh, sure." Atticus smirked playfully.

"I didn't miss you... That much..." Cherry replied. "Just don't go away that long for a while... Again... At least a week maybe."

"I promise," Atticus promised before looking to Mo. "And I do promise that I won't ever leave you or anyone else that long ever again."

"I thought about you morning, noon, and night." Mo sniffled.

Atticus comforted her and held her in comfort while Cherry gagged at their PDA.

"Get a room, you two." Cherry said.

Atticus and Mo sighed and shook their heads at her.

* * *

A buffet was soon brought out from the kitchen.

"Oh, my Celestia, look at all this food!" Atticus beamed.

"Oh, my Celestia." Cherry repeated with a laugh at his expression.

Everyone soon started to eat the buffet. Luckily there weren't just Atticus's favorite foods, but a lot of other foods that they each liked. Atticus smiled as he stacked his plate with steaks and vegetables.

"Are you hungry, Atticus?" Emily teased.

"I just missed your cooking, Mom." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, yes," Emily agreed. "There's nothing like your mother's cooking."

"You can say that again." Atticus smiled as he ate the food on his plate.

Everything was now back to normal for everyone, except that Atticus didn't have a fear of thunderstorms anymore.

The End


End file.
